The Power
by TheWhiteRabbit67
Summary: It's been 2 months since the Battle of the DoM and Harry's not the same young wizard everyone knew. Odd events occurred inside the DoM. Changes have been made, and Harry will be the master of his own destiny. HP/NT HP/BL HP/NT/BL. Powerful!Harry


**The Power**

A work of Harry Potter© fan fiction by WhiteRabbit67

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any part of the Harry Potter Universe, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This work was done solely for fun and the entertainment of others. I do not claim ownership of any original characters, plots, or ideas, therefore, anyone may use them as they see fit. I, the writer, do not seek to gain profit or anything else other than a good time by writing this work of fan fiction. If Ms. Rowling or anyone else that is a legal owner of anything to do with Harry Potter has a problem with what I am writing and posting, please let me know vie e-mail () what the problem is and I will take appropriate action. This disclaimer applies to all additions to this story in the future.

**Prologue**

Young Harry Potter was back at Number 4, Privet Drive contemplating his next move. It had been two months since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the loss of the young wizard's Godfather was still weighing heavily on his mind. Although the Boy-Who-Lived loved Sirius Black very much, other strange events that occurred in the Department of Mysteries were occupying his thoughts. He understood what had happened and where he had been taken, yes. But he couldn't get his mind around what he knew had to be done. The young man couldn't comprehend the magnitude of what he had learned and the tasks that were set before him. It was difficult for him to see himself doing some of the things he knew needed to be done, even though he knew it was vital for the eradication of the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort. Before his trip to the Ministry of Magic at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry would have been sick to his stomach if he had known the things he did now, especially if he knew he'd have to apply this newly attained knowledge on his enemies. The one question that Harry could not stop thinking about was one that not many would be able to answer.

'How did I walk through the door to the room with the Veil of Death along with everyone else, but end up in another room? A room where I spent what seemed like years perfecting the art of Dark and Forgotten types of magic and acquiring vast knowledge of almost everything magical from faceless, monotonous figures at the same time learning how to be cold and ruthless only to just walk through another door and rejoin everyone as if I had not been split apart from everyone for an extreme amount of time. It was like having years and years worth of knowledge and skills packed into less than a second of time, while not aging at all.' The boy thought to himself for what seemed to be the millionth time. 'And I didn't tell anyone because they would have only thought me even crazier than I already am portrayed as in various wizarding media. They would have nothing to say except to tell me to go and talk to Dumbledore about it.' Harry waved his wand in a complicated motion without speaking a word as a new wardrobe appeared in his closet, replacing Dudley's filthy hand-me-down's that were six sizes too large for him with a nice assortment of muggle and wizarding attire. He sat down in a large, fluffy chair that he had conjured moments before and waited for a few minutes. When the Ministry of Magic Howler didn't come, he smiled to himself. 'So it seems that whoever was helping me when I got into that strange… situation two months ago also did something so that Fudge and his chronies can't track anything I do. Incredible.' Harry said to himself, using his wand to redecorate his small, second hand room into something of a master bedroom. The magic he was doing would be considered incredible by anyone's standards. Hardly any witches or wizards had the skill or magical power to do what the teenaged savior was doing,, without breaking a sweat, after a lifetime of practice.

When the room was finally to Harry's satisfaction, he effortlessly flicked his wrist at the door to his room, casting wandless and non-verbal locking and silencing charms. 'I just hope I won't have to use the majority of the things I was taught in that place. I don't think I would ever be forgiven.' Harry's last thought led him into an Occluded sleep that would last longer than it had in a long, long time.

**Author's Note: **This is a revamping of what I had written so far in the story 'Reformation, Reform and Revenge'. I, along with many reviewers felt that with my talent as a writer, that story could have been a whole lot better. This will be a novel length story, but will not have the 20,000 word long chapters. I will try and post a chapter every 10-12 days between 5,000-8,000 words. The fact that everything was posted so far apart during my time focusing on 'Reformation, Reform and Revenge', led me to believe that I was coming up somewhat dry with that, even though the plot was already figured out. I just think that I will have a better opportunity with this because I will have a hell of a lot of extra time that I didn't have before to use on writing new material.

Chapter 1 should be posted within 3-4 days, as I already have the general outline done, I just need work on dialogue, details and improving the reactions of some of the characters as a lot of reader's pointed out wasn't my strong suit on the last story.

Thank you for reading and have a great morning, afternoon, evening or night!

WhiteRabbit67


End file.
